PULANG
by Ai Cute
Summary: Saat kata maaf tiada artinya. Hanya penyesalan, kesendirian, dan air mata yang akan menemani hingga akhir hayat. Penyesalan Minato atas kepergian Naruto. One shoot. MinafemNaru, slight SasufemNaru


PULANG Summary : Saat kata maaf tiada artinya. Hanya penyesalan, kesendirian, dan air mata yang akan menemani hingga akhir hayat. One shoot. DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Genre : Family dan Hurt/Comfort Rating : T WARNING : FemNaru, sedikit bashing Minato, Kurenai dan Sakura.  
Pair : MinafemNaru just family Author Note :  
Satu lagi one shoot untuk para reader tercinta. Semoga berkenan di hati para reader. Chekidot.

Don't Like Don't Read

Andaikan jarum yang jatuh di kali Tak lama daku kan mencari Menghitung batu sedunia Ku tak merasa letih Kekasih kini tiada lagi Ke mana ku kan mencari...

Minato gusar. Sudah 20 tahun berlalu, tapi ia tak kunjung ketemu. Masih hidupkah dia? Ataukah ia sudah tinggal di perut bumi? Bahagiakah hidupnya? Ataukah ia hidup dalam kekurangan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menyiksanya tiada henti, bahkan dalam mimpi. 'Naruto dimanakah kamu? Aku rindu. Ku mohon kembalilah.' Batinnya lirih sambil mendekap sebingkai foto hitam putih yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya.  
Naruto, putri semata wayangnya kabur dari rumah dengan alasan tak jelas, tepat sehari sesudah menerima ijazah. Ingatannya melayang di hari itu, ketika ia pergi ke Hokaido, tak menghadiri wisuda Naruto. Kakashi tangan kanannya-lah yang mewakili dirinya hadir pada acara itu. Ia menceritakannya dengan jelas dan rinci hingga ia bisa membayangkannya seperti sebuah adegan film.

Flashback

Hari ini, Naruto tampak gembira. Wajahnya berseri-seri karena diumumkan sebagai wisudawan terbaik dengan nilai tertinggi di KHS mengungguli Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Hyuga Neji. Ia berharap sang ayah datang menyaksikan keberhasilannya naik di atas podium. Tapi, sampai semua orang tua masuk ke dalam aula, ayahnya tak nampak batang hidungnya.  
Di sana ia melihat sosok Kakashi datang dengan santai, menghampirinya. Itu pun ia sudah sangat terlambat sekali. Gayanya yang cuek, tak merasa bersalah, membuat Naruto mengertakkan giginya. Senyum di wajahnya pun pudar, berganti dengan wajah datar ala bangsawan yang dingin. "Maaf, Namikaze-sama tak bisa datang. Aku diminta untuk..."  
Naruto tak mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi. Ia melenggang pergi dan naik podium karena namanya sudah dipanggil. Ia membacakan pidato perpisahan seperti yang sudah dia susun sebelumnya. Acara berganti dengan pembagian ijazah. Naruto menerimanya ijazahnya berikut undangan beasiswa ke Harvard yang hanya dia seorang.  
Naruto kembali ke podium menunjukkan ijazah dan surat beasiswa itu dengan bangga di depan teman-temannya. Wajahnya masih menyunggingkan senyum. Tak ada satupun yang menyangka, terjadinya peristiwa ganjil itu. Srekkkk...srekkkk...srekkkk... kertas ijazah dan surat undangan beasiswa itu dalam sekejab sudah berubah jadi serpihan tak berbentuk. Naruto menyobeknya dengan wajah dingin. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu.

End Flashback

Minato menangkup wajahnya. Bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana reaksi teman-teman dan guru-guru Naruto. Terperangah, kaget dan tak mengerti? Itu sudah pasti. Aula yang tadinya sepi dan syahdu kini berdengung seperti lebah. Semua ingin tahu kenapa Naruto berbuat seperti itu? Tapi Naruto tak perduli. Ia pergi begitu saja setelah berpamitan dengan sopan.  
Kata Kakashi, setelah itu Naruto pulang ke rumah dan melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasanya. Naruto keluar pada pagi harinya usai sarapan. Ia hanya membawa tas tangan kecil, aksesoris mutlak pada perempuan. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda apapun. Karena itu, para pelayan termasuk Kakashi pun tak menyangka kalau itu adalah hari terakhir mereka melihat Naruto-hime.  
Ia menatap sendu seluruh ruangan yang dulu di tempati putrinya. Tangannya menyentuh meja belajar yang dulu lebih sering jadi tempat sang putri tiduran daripada tempat tidur. Ia masih berharap aroma citrus sang putri masih membekas, meski sudah 20 tahun tak pernah disentuh lagi. Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dari safirnya yang keruh, membasahi kulit keriputnya. Ingatannya akan Naruto mengalir deras di otaknya. Minato memaki ketidak pekaannya. Seharusnya Minato segera pulang, setelah mendengar laporan tentang insiden perobekan ijasah itu, dan menemui putrinya untuk minta maaf, sehingga peristiwa pahit ini tak perlu terjadi.  
Nyatanya, ia malah memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan orang lain. Ia sama sekali abai dengan perasaan amarah terpendam sang putri. Ia pikir itu akan berakhir dengan sendirinya. Jika ia membelikan sang putri mobil sport terbaru, pasti marahnya luruh. Ternyata ia salah.  
Minato menerawang jauh. Minato ingat. Sekembalinya dia dari Hokaido, Minato bersiul senang. Di tangannya, ia menenteng kunci mobil Ferari. 'Naruto pasti senang.' Pikirnya. Ia sama sekali tak melihat ada yang berbeda dengan rumahnya hari itu. Ia langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyuruh Yamato asistennya memberikan kunci mobil yang baru dibeli Minato pada Naruto.  
Tak pernah terfikirkan olehnya sama sekali untuk mengunjungi kamar putrinya atau memberikan hadiah itu sendiri tanpa perantara. Padahal mereka sudah tak bertemu nyaris setahun yakni saat pemakaman Kushina, istrinya. Hari-hari selanjutnya ia pun tak merasakan ada yang aneh di rumahnya. Bahkan saat putrinya tak menghadiri pesta pernikahannya yang kedua dengan Kurenai.  
Ia baru menyadarinya ketika ia pulang bulan madu dan berniat memasang lukisan pernikahannya dengan Kurenai. Ia berniat menurunkan fotonya dengan Kushina, tapi ternyata foto itu sudah tak ada. Tapi ia masih tak ambil pusing. Ia masih cuek dan menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia bersama istri dan anaknya yang baru.  
Karma itu ada. Selama ini, ia mengabaikan istrinya yang sakit dan tak mau perduli. Ia justru berselingkuh dengan Kurenai, sahabat baik Kushina. Sebulan pernikahan mereka, Kurenai jatuh sakit. Ia divonis dokter mengidap penyakit yang sama seperti penyakit Kushina. Ia ingat, Kurenai selalu mengeluh, menjerit kesakitan tiap malam, meski sudah meminum bermacam-macam obat dan ikut berbagai terapi. Semua itu tak ada gunanya. Setiap malam dan tiap detik ia selalu didera sakit yang tak berkesudahan, hingga ia ingin bunuh diri. Anehnya bunuh dirinya tak pernah berhasil dan sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi.  
Tubuh Kurenai membusuk, mengeluarkan bau yang luar biasa menusuk hingga tak ada seorang pun sudi mendekatinya termasuk putrinya sendiri. Minato? Jangan tanya dia kemana? Dia sudah pasti sibuk menghangatkan ranjang wanita-wanita cantik di luar sana yang melintas di depan matanya. Kejutan lain menunggunya. Sakura, putri hasil selingkuhan Minato divonis HIV AIDS. Gadis itu terlalu sering bermain-main dengan banyak pria dan sudah berkali-kali melakukan aborsi. Akhirnya, penyakit kelamin yang begitu ditakuti para pelacur dan artis BF menghampirinya, menghancurkan kecantikan yang ia banggakan. Ia mati dengan tubuh membusuk bersamaan dengan sang ibunda.  
Saat itulah hidup Minato terguncang hebat. Hari-hari indahnya berakhir sudah. Ia yang dulu tak pernah memperdulikan istrinya yang sakit parah, bahkan berselingkuh, kini tak memiliki apa-apa. Istri dan anak hasil perselingkuhannya mati dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan.  
Saking mengenaskannya jenasahnya hingga ia akhirnya memutuskan mengkremasi keduanya tanpa dihadiri siapapun. Ia tak ingin ini jadi berita skandal yang kelak akan menjatuhkan perusahaannya itu. Ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan Kushina. Saat meninggal, ia justru terlihat sangat cantik, seolah ia sedang tertidur. 'Inikah buah dari perbuatan kita saat hidup dulu?' pikir Minato.  
Kepergian Kurenai dan Sakura membuat Minato sadar. Ia baru menyadari rasanya kesepian. Meski di luar ia terlihat tersenyum puas bisa menakhlukkan wanita-wanita cantik yang tiap hari bergonta-ganti menghangatkan ranjangnya, ia merasa hampa. Hidupnya terasa sepi. Saat itulah ia teringat Naruto putri sahnya dengan Kushina.  
Dan... fuuuhhh... bodohnya Minato. Ia baru sadar saat semuanya sudah terlambat, sangat-sangat terlambat. Naruto pergi dan tak pernah kembali. Ia menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Minato sampai detik ini, tak kunjung berhasil melacaknya.  
Minato mengusap foto hitam putih Naruto dan menatapnya penuh kerinduan. "Naruto.." gumamnya lirih. Dulu, ia pikir putrinya hanya ngambek, minta perhatian. Ia pikir, Naruto pasti pulang kalau saldo di rekeningnya sudah nol, kartu kreditnya sudah limit.  
Sungguh pemikiran yang sangat bodoh, hasil prasangka orang tua idiot sepertinya. Ia sama sekali tak mengenali karakter dan tabiat putri kandungnya sendiri. Karena Naruto pergi, meninggalkan semua miliknya. Baju, perhiasan, ijasah, buku rekening berikut kartu kredit, debit, dan ATM-nya masih utuh tersimpan di kamarnya. Dengan kata lain, Naruto pergi dari rumah tanpa membawa apa-apa...  
Meski mengetahui fakta itu, ia masih saja bersikap bodoh dan cuek. Ia tetap tak perduli atau tergerak hatinya untuk mencari sang putri. Ia masih memegang keyakinan bodoh kalau putrinya hanya sedang bermain-main di luar sana. Ia masih yakin 100%, Naruto akan kemabli padanya setelah ia melihat bagaimana kejamnya dunia, tanpa nama Namikaze dan uangnya. Benar-benar bodoh.  
Kini yang tersisa hanya tinggal sesal semata. Ia yang sudah renta ini hidup dalam kesepian bertemankan perabotan bisu dan pelayan-pelayan berwajah asing yang berlalu lalang. Oh, mungkin ia masih bisa membayar wanita cantik untuk menghangatkan ranjangnya, tapi hanya sampai itu saja. Mereka pasti akan meninggalkannya saat pagi tiba, begitu uang sudah berada di tangan mereka. Hanya sampai di situ saja. Sudah selesai...  
Sungguh menyedihkan hidupnya. Dia, Minato Namikaze sang biliuner dan disegani banyak orang, kini tak lebih dari seorang kakek-kakek renta yang kesepian. Hidupnya sangat sepi. Tidak ada canda tawa. Tak ada senyuman hangat menyapa. Dan tak ada suara merdu anak-anak berlarian di sekitarnya. Hanya ada dia dan harta benda mati yang tak bisa bicara.  
"Kau ada dimana, Nak?" ujarnya lirih, mengelus dadanya yang kurus kering dengan tangannya yang keriput. "Uhukkk uhukkk..." Minato terbatuk-batuk. Ia tersiksa oleh batuk kering yang sering menyerangnya di usai senjanya. Meski demikian, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menulis di catatan hariannya.

20 tahun 5 bulan 10 hari 5 jam 35 menit 34 detik lamanya kau pergi. Jangankan kembali, melihat gambarmu pun tidak. Jangankan melihat wajahmu lagi, kabarmu pun tak terdengar.  
Dimanakah kau kini, Nak.  
Ayah rindu padamu...  
Minato menyimpan diary-nya, kumpulan puisi dan curahan hatinya. Ia menutup kelopak matanya, merebahkan tubuh rentanya di atas kursi yang biasa diduduki putrinya. Hanya dengan cara inilah, ia bisa merasakan putrinya benar-benar ada. Hanya inilah yang selalu jadi motivasinya untuk terus bertahan hidup di usianya yang sudah senja.

...*****...  
"Selamat datang.." Sapa Naruto ramah, menyambut para tamu. Wanita berambut pirang berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan ini, ikut membantu para karyawannya. Ia iba melihat mereka kerepotan melayani para pengunjung swalayan yang membludak. Ini biasa terjadi saat menjelang hari natal.  
Tangannya dengan cekatan bekerja bersama para karyawannya. Ia sama sekali tak canggung melakukan pekerjaan kasar seperti mengepel atau menyusun barang-barang di rak-rak. Prinsipnya sederhana, selama tidak mencuri kenapa harus malu. Itu yang jadi motonya selama ini.  
"Nar..., ada yang mencarimu." Kata Ino, manajernya. "Katakan saja aku sibuk." Balas Naruto acuh. Ia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya menata barang di rak-rak hingga tersusun rapi, sambil melayani para pembeli yang bertanya ini itu padanya. "Sudah temui saja dia. Kasihan.. ini sudah yang ke- 990 kalinya, ah bukan ke-1000nya ia ke sini tapi, selalu saja kau tolak."  
"Huh, apa urusanku. Aku tak menyuruhnya ke sini."  
"Nar..., sekali ini saja. Berbaik hatilah. Anggap saja hadiah natal."  
"Hadiah natal? Aku tak salah dengar? Aku kan bukan penganut Kristiani." 'Dan dia juga bukan.' Tambahnya dalam hati.  
"Iya-iya aku tahu. Tapi, masa sih kau tak punya belas kasihan padanya."  
"Tidak. Aku tak perduli padanya." Kata Naruto ketus.  
"Nar..., lari dari masalah itu bukanlah sebuah penyelesaian. Hadapi saja semuanya daripada menundanya. Pada akhirnya kau akan tetap menghadapinya. Mau tak mau, suka maupun tidak. Cobalah!" Ino menasehati Naruto lembut. Ia sudah tahu masalah Naruto sejak dulu tentang kemarahannya pada sang ayahnya yang membuatnya memutuskan kabur dari rumah.  
"Baiklah, kali ini saja aku menurut. Jika setelah ini ia datang lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan mengusirnya." Kata Naruto pasrah seraya membalikkan badan. Ia yakin, Ino tak akan berhenti mengrecokinya sebelum ia menemui tamu sialan-tak-diundang itu. Ia lalu menyuruh Ino yang sudah berani mengganggunya untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Anggap saja sebagai hukuman kecil darinya. Ia bisa mendengar kikikan lirih Ino dan sebuah umpatan jengkel untuknya, begitu ia melangkah pergi. Naruto tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan. Ia cukup senang berhasil membalas Ino. Tapi, wajahnya kembali masam begitu ia membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai dua swalayannya. Matanya mendelik galak pada dua orang laki-laki menyebalkan di ruangan itu.  
Pria yang berusia kepala lima berdiri menghadap jendela. Matanya menerawang kabur jalanan kota yang basah oleh butiran salju. Naruto melihat, tidak terlalu banyak perubahan fisik pada sosok yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik itu. mungkin yang berbeda, hanyalah kepalanya saja. Rambut peraknya kini dihiasi uban di beberapa tempat, meski tetap lebat seperti dulu.  
Pria satunya lagi, sekaligus pria yang sangat ingin Naruto tabok saking jengkelnya duduk di tempat duduk kesayangan Naruto. Ia bersikap seolah ruangan itu kantornya dan dia bosnya. Sungguh tak tahu diri. 'Apa dia itu tak pernah diajari caranya bersopan santun?' pikir Naruto kesal.  
"Ehem..., jadi mau apa lagi kau ke sini, Uchiha-san?" kata Naruto tanpa basa-basi.  
"Pulanglah!"  
"Hah..., kau tak punya kosakata lain selain itu, ya?"  
"Hn." Gumamnya.  
Kedutan menghiasi wajah cantik Naruto. Naruto benci gumaman itu, sangat benci dari dulu, sejak mereka masih satu alamamater di KHS. Ia pikir, ia sudah tak akan lagi mendengar gumaman aneh dari orang berwajah tembok itu. Ternyata ia salah. Sampai detik ini, ia masih saja dihantui. "Dan jawabanku masih tetap sama. Tidak."  
Pria paruh baya yang tadi melihat sisi jendela, memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Naruto. Ekspresi tenangnya pecah, memperlihatkan raut panik. "Nona Namikaze..." panggilnya masih berusaha sopan, meski hatinya sangat jengkel. 'Kenapa putri bos-nya ini begitu keras kepala?' batinnya.  
"Sabaku. Panggil aku Sabaku-san."  
"Nona, ku mohon. Tolong pulanglah! Minato-sama sekarang sudah tua. Beliau kini sering jatuh sakit dan sering memanggil-manggil namamu."  
"Oh, Pak tua itu bisa sakit juga." ejek Naruto tak ada rasa simpati.  
"Tak bisakah kau berempati sedikit?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.  
"Uwaah..., aku tak salah dengar. Sejak kapan kau mengerti arti perduli? Sudah jadi santo rupanya."  
"Hn." Gumamnya lagi. Wajahnya masih datar, tapi tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tajam menusuk dan dingin, membuat tubuh Naruto kehilangan nyalinya. Selalu saja seperti itu. Ia selalu tak berdaya jika harus bertatap muka dengan mantan Ketua OSISnya saat SMU dulu. Karena itulah, ia lebih memilih menghindar dengan sejuta alasan daripada melakukan konfrontasi. Satu-satunya senjata andalannya saat ini hanyalah satu, tetap berpura-pura marah. "Tch. Dengar! Ini bukan urusanmu. Jadi..."  
"Menjadi urusanku karena kini aku pengacara pribadinya." Potongnya.  
"Oh, sekarang kau sudah jadi kacungnya." "Diam kau, Dobe!"  
Naruto harus memberi selamat untuk dirinya sendiri. Uoh, akhirnya ia berhasil membuat wajah lempeng itu sedikit berwarna. Naruto berhasil membuat dahi itu mengernyit dan bibir seksinya bergetar, siap mencabik-cabik Naruto dengan kata-kata super pedas level 10-nya yang legendaris.  
"Kau yang diam, Teme!" hardik Naruto.  
Sasuke bangkit dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi bak menara dan sorot matanya yang tajam, sukses mengintimidasi lawannya yang malang itu. Hati Naruto ketar-ketir tidak karuan dengan bunyi detak jantung yang terdengar sangat kencang. Peluh dingin diam-diam membasahi pelipisnya. Bibirnya bergetar. "Ehem," Dehemnya. Ia memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Naruto dengan gusar duduk di kursi. Ia benci kekalahan terutama jika yang mengalahkannya orang di depannya itu. Ia meneguk teh dalam cangkir yang tadi dia tinggalkan untuk membantu karyawannya di bawah. Berdebat dengan manusia yang satu itu membuatnya haus.  
"Nona, tolong pulanglah. Sekali saja." pinta Kakashi menghiba, mengabaikan atmosfer berat yang meracuni udara di sekitar mereka.  
"Untuk apa? Aku tak punya urusan dengan DIA." Katanya dingin. Mengingat nama orang 'ITU', orang yang paling dibencinya no 1, memberinya suntikan keberanian. "Dia masih orang tua anda. Ayah anda. Saya tahu beliau telah membuat kesalahan besar dan anda berhak marah. Tapi, saya mohon. Tolong berilah beliau kesempatan kedua! Hidupnya mungkin tak akan lama lagi." Kakashi masih mencoba membujuk.  
"Aku bilang aku tak perduli. Meski dia punya tujuh nyawa dan semua lepas satu per satu aku tetap tak perduli."  
"Nona..." panggil Kakashi lirih.  
"Dan bilang padanya, Naruto Namikaze sudah mati. Jadi jangan berharap aku akan pulang."  
PLAK Sasuke yang kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Naruto, tanpa segan menampar pipi Naruto. "Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Dobe!" teriak Sasuke. "Aku kekanakan?"  
"Ya. Kau terlalu sentimentil dan kekanakan, sampai-sampai kesalahan yang sudah terkubur 20 tahun lalu pun masih tak bisa kau maafkan."  
"Diam!" hardir Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah. Wajahnya merah padam. Mungkin jika di anime, kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan asap sekarang. "Tahu apa kau tentangku? Seenaknya saja menasehatiku." Balas Naruto.  
"Aku mengerti manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Suatu saat ia akan berbuat salah. Karena itulah, kata maaf dan ampun tercipta. Karena itulah, ada kesempatan kedua. Bukan kesalahannya yang harus diingat. Tapi, adakah penyesalan di sana."  
"Huh, aku tak tahu kalau selain jadi pengacara, kau pun pintar berkhotbah, Teme." Sindir Naruto.  
"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, my lovely rival."  
"Grrr..." gerutu Naruto geram. "Lebih baik kalian pulang dan jangan datang lagi. Aku tak sudi lagi mendengar apapun tentangnya dan aku tak akan pernah pulang." Naruto berdiri mempersilakan dua orang tamunya pergi.  
Kakashi dan Sasuke yang sudah diusir kasar tak punya banyak pilihan selain pergi. Saat Naruto mau menutup pintunya, kaki Sasuke menjulur dan menghalangi pintu itu tertutup. "Kau pernah jadi orang tua bukan, meski putrimu sudah lama meninggal."  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Kau pasti mengerti bagaimana kesepiannya hidup seorang diri tanpa putri yang sangat dikasihinya. Itulah yang kini dirasakan ayahmu. Tak perduli sebenci apapun kau padanya, sejelek apapun perbuatannya, ia masih tetap ayahmu. Ia pernah menjadi orang tua yang baik dan begitu menyayangimu. Anggaplah itu harga untuk membalas budinya kini. Temuilah dia, mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya." Kata Sasuke setelah itu menarik kakinya kembali dan pintu pun tertutup.  
Naruto berdiri diam. Air mata menetes deras di pipinya. Dadanya kembali sesak. Luka lamanya yang dulu ayahnya torehkan terbuka, bersamaan kenangan manis saat ia kecil dulu. "Ayah... hik hik hik.. ayah..." panggilnya dengan suara lirih. Naruto wanita dewasa yang kini sudah berusia pertengahan 30-an kini tak ubahnya anak ingusan. Rasa sepi, takut, dan ingin perlindungan itu kembali menyelimuti dirinya. Rasa itu semakin menyiksanya semenjak kepergian Gaara dan Matsuri, suami dan putrinya dalam kecelakaan setahun yang lalu. Ia kembali dilanda rasa rindu. Ia ingin kembali ke dalam pangkuan ayahnya, ingin dipeluk dan disayang. Ia ingin kembali mencari perlindungan dari rengkuhan tangannya yang kekar itu. Sungguh, saat-saat inilah ia sangat menginginkan ayahnya berada di sisinya.  
Tanpa perduli penampilannya yang berantakan, Naruto membuka pintu. Ia berlari, diantara para pengunjung swalayan, mengejar dua pria yang baru menemuinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan penampilannya acak-acakan. Tapi dua pria itu menyambut Naruto dengan ramah. Mereka membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Minato pikir tak ada hari yang lebih membahagiakan baginya begitu mendengar tangisan Naruto yang lahir kedunia. Hatinya membuncah penuh dengan kebahagiaan hingga ia takut dadanya yang kecil tak sanggup menampungnya. Tubuhnya gemetar larut dalam kebahagiaan ketika ia melihat putri kecilnya ada di hadapannya. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang berkibar ketika ia setengah berlari melingdunginya.  
Hari itu, Minato habiskan untuk memeluk Naruto dan menangis. Itu adalah tangis bahagia setelah 20 tahun lamanya tak bersua. Itu juga tangis kesedihan karena Minato tak pernah melihat bagaimana rupa cucu pertamanya karena sudah dipanggil Tuhan. Semua bercampur jadi satu dan tertumpah ruah bersamaan.  
Senyum melengkung di bibir tuanya. Ia memperhatikan interaksi Naruto dan Sasuke, anak angkatnya dari kursi rodanya. Kebahagiaannya terasa sempurna melihat kebersamaan keduanya. Ia menyuruh Kakashi untuk mendorong kursi rodanya karena hari ini waktunya ia minum obat. Ia harus rajin minum obat agar cepat sembuh, karena masih ingin hidup saat cucu keduanya lahir nanti. Ya, ia punya feeling kalau Sasuke dan Naruto itu cocok dalam arti lain. Siapa tahu, pernikahan mereka akan lebih langgeng daripada pernikahannya sendiri.  
Memang sih, Sasuke bukanlah calon terbaik untuk putri tunggalnya. Putra bungsu Fugaku ini terlalu pembangkang, gemar menentang kehendak orang tua yang tak sejalan dengan diriya. Dia juga cenderung anti sosial. Orang yang masuk dalam lingkup temannya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Dan yang terparah ia sangat dingin pada lawan jenis. Masa ia tak pernah kencan sekalipun. Tapi, hanya Sasuke seorang yang bisa menundukkan kekeras kepalaan Naruto, soalnya ia lebih keras kepala lagi. Hanya Sasuke seorang yang bisa membuat Naruto tak berkutik. Hanya Sasuke seorang yang didengarkan Naruto. Dan hanya Sasuke seorang yang tak bisa ditindas putrinya itu.  
Jadi wajar bukan jika Minato di usia senja-nya ini mengharapkan putrinya menikah lagi dengan Sasuke Uchiha?

THE END

Gimana? Cukup memuaskan bukan? Semoga tidak ada yang marah dengan hasil endingnya yang sedikit menggantung. Ini kan hanya one shoot dan Ai hanya fokus pada konflik MinafemNaru. SasufemNaru sih hanya selingan. Biarlah seperti ini endingnya. Terakhir mohon RnR. 


End file.
